In some printing devices, it is necessary to precisely control the placement of print media on a print surface. For example, some printing devices comprise a print drum that defines the print surface and that includes media hold-down features with which the media must precisely align in order to properly adhere the media to the drum during printing and accurately remove the media from the drum after printing has been completed. Although firmware of a printing device may be configured to accurately position the media on the drum, various factors can result in the media being placed out of position on the drum. For example, mechanical part tolerances of the print mechanism, part wear, and/or slippage of the media along the media path can result in the media being misapplied to the drum.